1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the illumination of telephone sets and, more particularly, to illumination of repertory dialer telephone sets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of means are known in the prior art that furnish illumination for telephone sets. Illuminating buttons on a multibutton set are used to identify a particular line selected when a person goes off-hook, for example, by lifting the handset from its mounting. Similarly, illuminating buttons are also used on multiline telephone sets to aid in identifying the particular line having an incoming call thereupon.
In repertory dialer telephone sets where a call is made by depressing a single button to initiate the transmission of digits corresponding to a recorded directory number, it is known to have recorded memory associated with buttons of a distinctive color and/or to have a name such as police, fire, or doctor written alongside the buttons for rapid association and dialing. One typical arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,111, issued to A. A. Bukosey et al. on June 13, 1972. While such arrangements have been found satisfactory where there is sufficient ambient light, they do not facilitate rapid dialing in low ambient light emergency situations.